


Training

by jamesm97



Series: Overprotective Malia Series [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Overprotective, Overprotective Malia, Sarcasm, Training, Wolfing Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Derek and Scott fighting against Stiles when Malia, Kira and Lydia came into the loft.</p><p> </p><p>Of course Malia sees red</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

After all the bad stuff going down in Beacon Hill's lately Stiles wanted to learn a little self defense.

 

After all you can't rely on a bat for every matter can you?

 

According to Derek that's a big fat nope.

 

So Derek said he would help teach him how to fight.

 

Stiles complained, of course because seriously when has Derek ever won a fight?

 

But they did it anyway and the pack decided to help.

 

It was Derek and Scott fighting against Stiles when Malia, Kira and Lydia came into the loft.

 

Scott had Stiles arms pinned behind his back while Derek was trying to land punches to Stiles stomach.

 

Stiles was trying to get out of Scott's hold while also defending himself with his legs.

 

Malia obviously didn't get the picture because the next thing anyone knows Derek and Scott are tackled to the floor Malia is on all fours crouching in a protective stance growling.

 

Derek huffs and gets up but he is pinned with Malia's claws digging into his neck and her glowing blue eyes locked onto his.

 

"Malia it's okay let him go" Stiles says placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 

"He was trying to hurt you Stiles nobody is allowed to hurt you" She rasps out from her fangs.

 

"We were training Malia" Scott says.

 

"What? Is that true Stiles" She asks head swinging to him electric blue eyes staring into honey amber ones.

 

Stiles just nods.

 

Malia huffs out a breath and gets really close to Derek's ear "Hurt him and you will have me to deal with" She says and the next thing everyone knows she's hugging Stiles all Coyote features gone.

"You know you need to stop being so overprotective" Stiles tells her rubbing his hands up and down her back.

 

"I will but first you need to stop being so cute, I just can't help but defend you" Malia quips.

 

"I know regret teaching you sarcasm" Stiles mumbled making everyone in the loft laugh and the tension seep away.


End file.
